The present invention relates to display mounts and especially to a process of making a display mount having a pen holding slot formed in one of the panels and a ductile hinge preshaped with the laminating to leave a visible groove therein.
In the past, a great variety of displays for displaying calendars and the like have been provided. Typically, these display mounts are made of a paperboard panels which have a plurality of calendar leaves attached by staples, stitches, or placed in pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged panel to hold the panels in position. These prior type displays are frequently provided free by companies to their customers and potential customers with their advertising material printed on the display mount. The present invention is directed toward a method of making a multi-use calendar display which may contain a pen or pencil holder using a panel with a U-shaped slot therein.
Typical display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706 for a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying materials such as calendar pads, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,410 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,715 for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells in display mount structures. In addition, my prior patents on displays and photomounts may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,582; 3,068,139; and 3,002,720, which includes my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues, or the like. Other display mount patents of mine include a Display Mount Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,399; a Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,883; a Display Mount and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,123; a Display Mount with Protected Thermometer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,733; a Display Mount and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,906; a Method of Making a Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,683; and a Method of Making a Hinged Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,643. In my prior Patent for Display Book Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,935, I combined a display and book combination which allowed a calendar to swing forward to give access for a phone or reference book.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,113 is for a Paper Holder with V-shaped pen receptacle, and has a display mount with pencil or pen holder formed therein but supported in a manner different from the present invention and requires five panels and supports the pens with a V-shaped pair of panels below the pen holding apertures.
In my prior U.S Pat. No. 4,299,643 for a METHOD OF MAKING A HINGED DISPLAY MOUNT a method of making a hinged display mount is shown of the type having a thin ductile hinge holding display panels in a predetermined position relative to each other and in which the hinge is preformed in a manner to overcome damage to the binding when folding the panels on the hinge.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,720, a display mount is shown attaching panels together with a thin strip of aluminum so that the panels once casebound can be folded into position without having additional supports for the mounts. The metal hinged items have been stored and shipped in a flat position at the factory and from the factory to customers.